gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Script : EITC War Vs The Paradox
This script is kinda based on how Lord Cutler Beckett died, but move around a lot.... The video taker will be desided including The Customes will be desided soon :).... Hope u like it soon and will be started on December 1 ..... FIRST PRACTICE IS THIS SATURDAY!! AUDTIONS TODAY!!!! COME ONLINE AND TELEPORT TO ME... Or find me on Port Royal on Galaria!!! The Script: Ravens Cove '' ''Davy Jones and Lord Cutler Beckett talk '' ''Jones : So what do we do about Pearson Wright? Beckett : We finish him with war, and bring peace, that would make our day now wouldnt it Jones? Jones: Haha! Yes it would, but that WASNT part of our AGREEMENT Beckett: You mean your agreement Jones: Grr... Beckett: You know what was supposed to happen. So deal with it... Jones: Fine! '' ''Beckett: So be it, now we must find and kill Jolly Roger, he wants Pearson ALIVE! Jones: Eh.... I'll search for him.... While you look for Sao Feng... He will give us the men we need... End of the Scene Fort Charles '' ''ALL EITC MEMBERS have PARTNERS and chat about tea, and or laugh.... Mercer : Chuckle Johnny Goldtimbers and Lord Cutler Beckett : What? What's so funny Mercer : Pearson has been kidnapped ALL EITC Come SURROUNDING Mercer, and say What!!! Really!!! WHOA!! Beckett: If this is true you will earn second in command.... Mercer: Perfect Sao Feng comes in Sao Feng: I ask for a deal Jeremiah Garland: Haha!, a deal from you is like rotten cheese! ALL EITC Laugh Sao Feng: Chuckle Sao Feng: You realize I just realized Pearson Beckett: WHAT!?!?! Sao Feng: I ask for a deal.... Beckett: What may this be? Sao Feng: Freedom... and i will kill Pearson from his chaos... EITC Men run away from the Picture..... change to Sao Feng clothes..... ALL SAO FENGS MEN COME RUNNING IN SAYING SAO FENG! PEARSON HAS ESCAPED! Sao Feng: GOD SUN OF A GUN! Beckett: Great.... Samuel Redbeard comes in Redbeard: Everybody leave except Beckett, and Goldtimbers... '' ''EITC LEAVE..... AND SAO FENG MEN Redbeard: Alright shall we except Sao Fengs possibility? Beckett: How about we except and we kill him? Goldtimbers: Thats what i was thinking! CAD BANE COMES Bane: Already been done!, and now i have made King of Singapore Elizabeth Swan Beckett: Perfect END OF SCENE Tortuga BAR ALL PIRATES dancing and drinking rum Sparrow: What are you doing mate? Barbossa: Thinking... Sparrow: Ah! Lemme guess still thinking of rum? Barbossa: NO! I'm thinking about Pearson... Sparrow: The coward? Barbossa: Nah... Hes a fierce leader, unlike you a COWARD Sparrow: I shall help you against the Company and Jones, and everybody against Sir Carlos CLEMENTE! Barbossa - I shall find Gibbs... Barbossa walks out Sparrow: (walks funny since hes drunk).... and says Whoa! Why is the rum always gone....? Oh... Thats why... END OF SCENE On the Black Pearl for a SCENE w/ pirates Sparrow: I shall take my ship, to the Goliath and destroy a main ship Barbossa: Hmm... Okay... Be careful mate... The Endeavour sinks... '' ''END OF SCENE Kingshead Ambush ALL EITC in a LINE and Beckett giving orders Beckett: READY! Beckett: AIM ON THE FIRE Beckett: FIRE! Shots fired... Then Suddenly Davy Jones comes in... and attacks... Jones: We RULE THE SEAS! Jones: Give me my heart or my men will take you down. Goldtimbers grabs the Princess and runs Beckett: Nah... were fine... MEN OPEN FIRE!!! Jones then falls off the edge, and Beckett forces one of Jones Men to stab the beating heart... Jones dies... and one of his Men Jack Pistol becomes the Captain Pistol: You shall keep the heart, but we are second in command of the Seas Beckett: Perfect... END OF SCENE Jolly Roger sends a curse around to fool peoples minds Roger: MUAHAHA! I will RULE! '' ''Redbeard: Trust me, if you help us defeat Pearson, i will think you will rule... Roger: You'll see END OF SCENE Isla Canjregos and EITC are defeating the last of the Skeletons army... and Jolly Roger dies... Bane: Perfect Garland: Tell me about it? Beckett: I STILL WANT PEARSON DEAD! WE MUST BRING PEACE! Eric Machawk: Shall i end his fate? Beckett: Nah! We shall end him and send him to the locker! Sparrow: I wouldn't do that mate... Barbossa: AYE! Beckett shoots Barbossa and barbossa dies immediatelty, and Governor Swann comes to port and starts screaming.... END OF SCENE The Deal Ends Here AT SVS The Paradox Vs. The EITC, Jolly Roger, and the Pirates Hippie: Why aren't they truning away? What are they waiting for? Clemente: ~ Chuckle ~ Clemente: He expects us to honor our agreement '' ''Clemente: It's nothing personal Cutler, it's just good business Becketts Ship ~ ALL EITC Laugh Beckett: He doesn't realize what deal we have done. Beckett: ~ Nods ~ Goldtimbers: TO ARM! WE SHOW NO QUARTER! SAIL TO A FIGHT! Clementes Ship Hippie: Orders Sir? Hippie: SIR! Clemente: Its just..... Clemente: Good buisness... Sad music.... Clemente goes down stairs and sinks Becketts Ship ALL EITC YELL HUZZAH!!! End of Story!!! Might be MORE!!! But for now its done Enjoy '' ACTORS or ACTRESSES OR PEOPLE NEEDED IN THE SCRIPT Actors or Actresses : Lord Cutler Beckett - Lord Maxamillion : Mr. Mercer - Roger Decksteel : Davy Jones -'' : ''10 EITC Members #''Sven Daggersteel'' : 15 Pirates -'' :# '' Bobby moon :# Jarod :: : 2 Assassins - Eric Machawk and Captain Josh : Governor Swan -'' : ''Elizabeth Swan -'' : ''Sao Feng -'' : ''Captain Hector Barbossa - Jack Macskull : Jack Sparrow -'' : ''Gibbs -'' : ''Black Beard -'' : ''Captain Jack Sparrow -'' : ''Jolly Roger -'' : ''Jack pistol becomes Captain of the Flying dutchman - Jack Pistol Note: We will wait until EITC clothes come out, and clothing will be desided soon, also the brig needs to come out! This will be a awesome video, and i hope somebody with a good computer will be the video taker :)! : ''THE VIDEO TAKER -'' : ''THE Ships -'' : : : : : ''( ACTORS I NEED ) NOTE ~ Different parts, and might be just them selfs.... '' : '''Emily Mcsteel : Samuel Redbeard : Jonathon Goldtimbers : Jeremiah Garland : Lord Gear : Jack Pistol : John Breasly : Captain Joshua Pond : '''''MORE COMING Category:Fan Movie Category:Fan Creations